


Autocorrect

by padlockandpastels



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Implied smut?, Phone Calls, Sexting, Snapchat, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padlockandpastels/pseuds/padlockandpastels
Summary: Brooke wakes up with a snap chat notification from her best friend, Chloe.





	Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

> uh this was org. gonna be smut but i didn't feel like writing it oops. IM CRYING I WROTE THIS AND DIDNT NOTICE THERES ANOTHER PINKBERRY FIC W THE SAME PLOT I FEEL BAD IT WASNT ON PURPOSE

Hi I'm so done with a03?? i've been trying to post this fic for over a month but every time I post it won't post the whole thing?? Only like a paragraph. Like no matter what. It's horrible. But, I didn't write 3000 words for nothing.

 

Below is a google link and wattpad link, both for the story! Feel free to click on whatever works for you. Ps. I'm sorry for this I know it's so annoying.

 

google doc : <https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JPiJQHTNq5BKBSzugbGYxHPRCc9_qFZ0BX186Jh43ok/edit?usp=sharing>

 

wattpad:[autocorrect wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/410044549-pinkberry-fanfictions-be-more-chill-pinkberry)

 


End file.
